The Minus
by The Cipher III
Summary: Kumagawa accidentally went to Gensokyo. What would our famous Minus do in the Land of Fantasy. Can he find another victory there?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

A black-haired boy could be seen walking towards a mansion. Some would call him crazy because the mansion was emitting some kind of red mist that covered the entire sky. Despite walking into a place which screamed nothing but trouble, the bright smile in the boy's face never faded. In fact, this only piqued his interest more.

As for the boy, he had no idea where the hell he was. The whole scene looked totally unfamiliar to him. He remembered he was going to the mountain to check on the abandoned shrine. Why? Because he overheard some girls said that the shrine was the gate to the world where all mythical creatures resided in. To other people, this was nothing more than a gossip. But to him who have nothing better to do, this was very interesting. So, he decided to check it out. And now he was on the edge of a lake.

With him being in a completely different place from before, that meant he was in the fantasy world he heard. He cannot help but feel excited. This really was like something straight out of Weekly Shounen Jump. Maybe he would meet a cute loli vampire girl who would give him a hickey. He had always wanted that. The more he thought, the faster his pace was. Before he knew it, he had broken into a run.

"[Loli vampire girl, here I come!]" The boy shouted as he ran towards the mansion.

"Huh? Who are you? You are not the shrine maiden."

When he arrived at the gate, what greeted him was a red-haired Chinese girl. With a mansion this big, of course they would have a gatekeeper. But why a western monster liked vampire had a Chinese as their gatekeeper. Or this was not a vampire's house.

"[That's rude. Maybe I'm not muscular, but I'm definitely not a maiden. If you want, I can show you my manly boxer I'm wearing right now.]" The boy put his hands on his waist as he readied to take off his pants.

"No, no! Sorry for the mistake! You don't need to do that!" The girl held out both of her hands towards him. She had a feeling he would do that for real if she didn't stop him.

"[Well, it's a shame I can't show you how manly I am. But can you tell-]"

"But no matter, you are still an intruder." The girl cut him off.

"[No, I just want to-]"

"Sakuya-san will kill me if I let you sneak in. So,…" The girl began to enter a battle stance.

"[Wait! I don't think I like-]"

"Prepare to die!"

"[I said wait-]" The boy can't even finish his sentence as the girl already charged forwards.

* * *

When the shrine maiden arrived, she expected some youkai to stand on her way or to start explaining their reason which she didn't bother listening to. She didn't expect a battlefield with some kind of white sharp-pointed things pinning all over the place. And kneeling in the middle of it was a long white-haired girl, with a longer and thinner version of the white thing pierced her abdomen. This girl was a youkai, but her youki was too weak that she almost mistook her for a human.

At first, she thought that this was Marisa's work, but she never saw the witch used this kind of weapon before. So, she dismissed that thought. She also never saw any youkai used this kind of weapon either. Knowing it was useless to keep thinking, she decided to approach the girl.

"Hey you. What happened here?"

Reimu didn't know if she heard her or not, but she didn't answer. The girl just kept looking at the ground and her eyes was completely dead. The white thing in her abdomen must be the cause. That thing maybe some kind of seal that seal away this girl's power and mind. That would be why she had no injury despite being pierced by it.

But to make a youkai into this state, whoever did this must be a master in the art of sealing. If that was the case then the fastest way to undo it was to ask the sealer to do. She didn't want to waste her time on this when her job was currently at risk of being stolen by some unknown people. Whoever he or she was, she would beat the crap out of them if she didn't go back empty hands.

* * *

The black-haired boy continued into the main hall. He was pretty sure this place was not this big when he looked at it from the outside. Maybe some kind of illusion. Or maybe he just saw it wrong. But this place was really fitting for a vampire, considering how dark and red it was. But why a Chinese gatekeeper anyway?

"Good work coming this far, for a human that is."

Walking down the stairs was a silver-haired girl in European maid uniform.

"[Ouuuu! A real-life maid! And a miniskirt no less! I can see the worth of coming here already!]" The boy shouted in excitement. It can't be help. This was his first time seeing a maid after all.

"You being here means Meiling has been defeated. I think she needs a stricter discipline after this." The maid ignored the boy antics as she continued down the stairs.

"[Already thinking about what to do next. As expect of a pro maid. I think I can die without regret now.]" Tears can be seen in the boy's eyes corner.

"Then die."

The maid brought out an old pocket watch. And suddenly a dozen knives appeared out of nowhere and flew towards the boy. Too surprised by the turn of event, the boy cannot react in time as several knives began piercing all over his body. Blood sprayed from his wound as he fell down.

"Do not worry. Your death won't be in vain. Be grateful that you will become mistress food."

The maid began to walk away but the sound of metal dropping on the floor made her stop. Eyes widen, she hastily turned back to see the black-haired boy she just killed earlier stood up perfectly fine. No wound can be seen on his body. Even his blood had disappeared liked it was not even there in the first place.

"[You really went for the kill there. As expect of a pro. That knife pierced through my skull, you know.]" The boy made his comment with a smile. "[So you are a killer type maid, huh? Not that I dislike it.]"

"How-"

"[This is really a vampire's mansion after all. Still not understand the Chinese part though.]"

"How-"

"[Being eaten by a cute loli vampire girl is not so bad, actually. But I prefer she eat me in a different meaning.] The boy put a hand on his chin as he continued. "[Does she into SM? She is a vampire so it must be, right? Just you know I'm also okay with that.]"

"How are you still alive?"

"[Hmp.] The boy shrugged. "[Maybe the tenacity of a pervert, I think.]"

"So, you don't want to say, huh?"

"[Don't underestimate us pervert, you know. We can be very stubborn when it involves our hobby.]" The boy said with a pout. For a moment she thought this guy was serious about this.

There was no way a human can survive that damage. If he was a youkai she could understand but this. Maybe he was a youkai but hid his power to make her let her guard down. Or he was a human with special power like her. Whoever this guy was, he was undoubtedly dangerous. For the sake of her mistress, he must be eliminated.

"Izayoi Sakuya, perfect elegant maid of Scarlet Devil Mansion." Sakuya entered battle stance with three knives and a watch on her hands

"[Don't you feel embarrassed calling yourself perfect and elegant. But you do have a point there. Okay.]" Suddenly two oversized screws appeared in his hands and his smile became evil. "[Kumagawa Misogi, the weakest person in the world.]"

The two stared at each other. No one made any moves. A few seconds passed but it was as if an eternity. In a battle, the one made the first move will have the advantage. But a wrong move also resulted in certain death. Sakuya didn't know what his power was, but her power can affect him. And that was all she needed.

"Time stands still." Sakuya whispered as she swung her watch out in front of her. True to her words, time did indeed stand still.

Kumagawa now stood like a statue for her to do her job. In a second, she closed the distance. With a swift slash, Kumagawa's head flew into the sky, blood spurted out from his neck as time moved again. No matter how strong he was, no human can survive after having the head cut off. This was her victory.

"[So this is your ability, maid-san.]"

Sakuya tried to turn back but it was too late. A large screw pierced her midriff. But she didn't feel any pain, no blood gushed out from the wound. But for some reason, she felt all her strength left her body as she fell on her knees.

"[At first I thought your power is some kind of illusion but it turns out to be much more than that.]" The boy she had just decapitated stood there, his head still stayed in his neck. It felt as if nothing happened. "[Power to stop time, or should I call it time manipulation? I don't know if you can do more than stopping time though. Maid is really amazing.]"

Sakuya tried to stop time, but no result. Not just her strength, but her power also disappeared.

"[Your power doesn't disappear if you want to know.]" The boy said as if he can read her mind. "[With my screw in your body, you have become the same as me, the weakest person in the world. And of course, the weakest me cannot use an amazing power likes time manipulation.]"

"How… can you… still alive?" The maid tried her best to utter those words. Even speaking was really difficult.

"[Hmp, as a thank you gift for letting me see a real maid, I will tell you. And no, it is not a healing power. How can someone like me have a positive power like healing?]" The boy denied before she could even say it. "[I just made it that I never die. All Fiction, the Minus that can make everything becomes nothing. That is my power.]"

The boy spread his arms wide. A sinister smile adorned in his face. A power that can rewrite reality itself. How frightening. So this was Gensokyo. She started to doubt if it was a good idea to come here.

"[Well, I still have to meet the cute loli vampire girl. So, good bye, maid-san.]" The boy waved to her as he turned back and walked away. Sakuya cannot do anything but wish her mistress best luck.

* * *

Reimu arrived at the main hall of the mansion just to found the exact same scene from before. A white-haired girl kneeled in the middle of the floor, with a large white thing pierced her body. And as usual, no injury can be found on her, even the place she was pierced. She didn't know what youkai caused this, but she knew one thing. She cannot let this thing running around freely any longer.

* * *

 **Before you ask, this is Kumagawa at the end of Medaka Box. So, he won't go around and break people here and there. Despite that, he is still awesome.**

 **I want to ask that does Reimu and the others know what a screw is? I think she know a nail, not a screw. But I'm not really sure. So I just let she see Kumagawa's weapon as a large white pointed thing. Hope some can answer for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some notes before we start:**

 **1\. Kumagawa has lost Non Fiction. Meaning, he cannot undo things he has undone anymore.**

 **2\. I don't think Yukari can beat Kumagawa by altering the boundary to make him normal. In chap 151, he stated that Minus is something you can't make "never happened". So no matter what Yukari does, she cannot make Kumagawa powerless.**

 **Here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Marisa looked at the scene in front of her with a bored expression.

She had come here to investigate the strange mansion appeared out of nowhere at Misty Lake. Why? Because she was bored. Gensokyo had been peaceful lately, no incident had occurred for months. So she came here hoping to find something to kill time. And maybe get into some good fights. Thing had been going pretty well, really. Sneaking into the mansion, meeting the blond vampire, fighting against the magician and her servant, bringing the blond vampire to confront her sister.

What she didn't expect was the blond girl bringing some flame sword to confront her sister. It was not that she was upset or anything, she brought the girl here for that anyway. But now she was left with nothing to do, again. She was not the kind to stand in the sideline, she was the girl of action. Furthermore, she cannot waste any more time. Reimu would come here soon, and she wanted to be the one who solved the incident. Maybe she should blast the pair. Both of them were involved in this anyway.

As the blond prepared her Hakkero, a voice from behind made her jump.

"[Oh, not one but two vampire girl. Lucky me.]"

Behind her was a young man of average height and average build, with blue eyes and black hair, both of his hands was in his pockets. His clothes were weird. It looked nothing like the one she was familiar with. Also his face was weird, too. She had never seen him before. But that was not important. The thing was, how could he walk up without alerting her his presence? It was as if he was a ghost.

"Hey, who are you?" Marisa asked catching his attention.

"[And a cute witch too. This place is getting more and more awesome.]" The boy waved at her. "[I'm Kumagawa Misogi. Nice to meet you.]"

"Kirisame Marisa. You can call me Marisa. Kirisame is a bit mouthful."

"[Okay, Marisa-chan.]" The boy called her casually. She flushed and looked away. She did say he could call her that. But adding '-chan' so suddenly…

She took a deep breath and said again. "You look strange. I've never seen you before."

"[I have just arrived here for um… about an hour.]"

'Just arrived here' he said. This guy was a human, undoubtedly. Did he mean he came here from the Human Village, or…?

"You go to this suspicious looking mansion on purpose? Are you crazy? What are you thinking?" Didn't he know this place near the Youkai Forest?

"[Because it look interesting?]" Kumagawa replied nonchalantly. "[Aren't you here with the same reason? Because you are bored.]"

Ouch, he got her there. But she was different. She could handle these youkai easily with her magic. But this guy cannot. He would only get himself killed. She knew some humans in Gensokyo can deal with youkai, but this guy didn't look like one. He must be able to come this far due to everyone was distracted by the red mist. But… why did she even bother with this guy's safety anyway? If he died because of his stupidity, it was his problem, not hers.

"[It seemed the sisters' quarrel has come to an end.]"

Kumagawa said as he looked up. Marisa followed his eyes and indeed, the fight was over, with the big sis hugging her little sister. It seemed the pair was on good terms with each other. This must be where the two of them would gang up on her. Finally, some action.

"[Hello.]" The guy beside her waved at them. "[You must be the mistress maid-san talked about earlier.]"

"Maid-san? You mean Sakuya?" The girl in question tilted her head, before her eyes widened in realization. "So you beat Sakuya, huh? Impressive. And I thought the competent human here is the shrine maiden only."

The small girl grinned, not being bothered by the fact her maid got beaten by an unknown man. In fact, she was thrilled by this. "That's right. I'm Remilia Scarlet, m-"

Before she could finish her introduction, the blond next to her shot out her palm toward Kumagawa and squeezed it.

Then, Kumagawa exploded, literally.

It looked as if a bomb implanted inside his body detonated. The remaining of his head, his arms, his organs and his blood was scattered all over the floor. Some of it got on Marisa clothes, as she was too shocked by the sudden turn of event to dodge it. The person she was talking to just now had been reduced to pulp right in front of her. And she couldn't do anything to stop it. She knew youkai could be very brutal, but this was her first actually seeing one. It made her sick.

"Flan, what are you doing?!" Remilia shouted in shock to her sister. It seemed she too didn't know about this.

"Onee-sama, I just have a feeling that I should kill that guy as soon as possible." The blond vampire said like it was something obvious.

Remilia knew her sister had a tendency of destroying things. But it was only because she got excited and accidentally used her power. She had never seen her actively kill someone on purpose before… Uh… She did, but it was a long time ago. That was why she hid her after all.

"You! Why did you kill him?! Do you know it is against the rule to kill human?!"

The blond witch's roar snapped Remilia out of her thought. Ugh, she didn't want to cause a scene. Well, she already did with that red mist. But she just wanted to cover the sky to go out in the day. And in some ways drew the shrine maiden in to witness her power. Not this. Things didn't turn out the way she wanted at all. And she was supposed to be the manipulation of fate, for fuck's sake.

"Why did you blame me?!" Remilia snapped back. "Isn't it his fault for coming here in the first place? He should have just stayed quietly at home."

Marisa frowned. She got a point there, but… "I don't care. All I need to know is that you kill him and I'm gonna make you pay for that!"

Marisa brought out her Hakkero and aimed it at the two. To be honest, she didn't know why she was so worked up about this anyway. Maybe because it happened right in front of her face, and the guy wasn't some random dudes whose face she didn't even know. But no matter, she decided she would avenge the guy, and she would do it good.

"Don't be unreasonable! I'm not even at fau-"

The older vampire stopped as she gaped, her eyes wide-open. She looked as if Marisa grew a second head. Even her sister looked pretty much the same, if not more shocked.

"What is the matter?" Marisa asked, confused. She realized they were not looking at her, but something behind her. "Is there something behind-"

Marisa tried looking back. What she saw was an unbelievable scene.

The boy who was crushed into pieces earlier stood up, perfectly fine. His face adorned a confident smile. His body, his arms, his head. They were completely intact. Even his ripped up clothes were back to normal. His blood also disappeared from the floor, even the one on her clothes. It looked as if nothing even happened in the first place.

"[Yare yare. Killed me right on the spot. So you're an aggressive type, Flan-chan.]" The boy put a hand under his chin. "[Your name is Flan, right? That sound like a nickname to me. I'm Kumagawa Misogi, by the way.]" He laughed. "[I think I begin to take a liking to introducing myself. People usually know my name from the start before I have a chance to.]"

The dark-haired boy then looked at Marisa. "[Thank you for wanting to avenge me, the person who you have known for less than 5 minutes. I think I'm starting to fall in love again.]"

"Eh… You're… welcome." Marisa, unsure what to say, replied by instinct.

The two vampires behind her had been quiet for the whole time. Heck, they didn't even move from their spot. It seemed they still didn't come out of their shock. Seeing a person being blown to pieces standing up like nothing happened was not something you could see everyday, even in Gensokyo. And it was done by a human, no less.

'Was this some kind of magic?' Marisa thought.

Marisa had a thinking that he used an illusion spell to make it look like he was actually killed. But for what purpose? To intimidate his opponents. But he didn't look like he wanted to fight. She thought he just wanted to make some talk. Furthermore, the part of him being blown to pieces was Flandre's doing, her sister's reaction told Marisa that. So, either Kumagawa had known that beforehand, and was waiting for the right moment to scare them, or he didn't know anything, and somehow survived.

Marisa suddenly became interested. Unknown man with unknown ability, she had a feeling this would help her with her research. Marisa cannot help but grinned happily.

Still hovering in the sky, Remilia had the same thinking, but slightly different from Marisa. Flan's power was frightening as usual, destroying anything with a simple squeeze of her palm ignoring any kind of durability. This was why she hid her in the basement after all. She was really glad that the boy had survived this, honestly. But this brought another question, how did he do it?

Remilia was not unfamiliar with regenerative ability. Any monster could do so. A small wound liked a scratch on the cheek that took human days to heal would heal in a second. As a vampire that had lived for centuries, she could even heal even from decapitation. The damage from Flan was no exception. But the boy in front of her was on another level. She had lost count how many times Flan accidentally used her power on her. And it took nearly an hour for her to completely heal herself. But this boy did that in an instant.

Remilia knew Gensokyo had every kind of monsters, but she didn't expect it to be this frightening. How interesting! Remilia cannot help but grinned happily.

Next to her, Flandre had a much more simple thought than the first two. At first, she had a strange feeling while looking at him, so she crushed him. She was glad she made that decision. If not, how could she know he was this durable. Because of her power, everything that was made for her to play was broken. She also didn't have anyone to play with. And she had to live in the mansion's basement, completely alone. She wanted to play. She wanted to have fun. She hated being alone. She hated it! Hated it! Hated it! HATED IT!

But things would be different now. This boy would become her playmate, her friend. She would keep him, no matter what her sister said. Flandre cannot help but grinned happily.

As for Kumagawa, he looked at the three girls awkwardly as they stared intently in his direction. Their smiling face, while he admitted it was cute, sent a chill down his spine. He cannot help but feel he just made a really wrong mistake somewhere. So he did the most obvious thing in this situation…

"[Uh… Did something happen?]" He asked innocently.

* * *

Reimu arrived just to see a familiar witch. So she really was here. And she wondered why she didn't see her anywhere when she was flying to this place.

"Marisa!" She called out to her not-admitted friend.

But the girl didn't react. She was still staring intently to the front. What drew that burglar attention, anyway?

"Hey, Marisa!" Reimu approached and tapped her shoulder.

The girl jumped slightly. "Huh?! Reimu?! Don't startle me like that!" The blond witch complained in annoyed tone. "I'm busy here."

"Busy? What are you talking about?" Reimu walked past Marisa just in time to see Kumagawa exploded, again.

The shrine maiden nearly screamed toward her friend. "W-What is this?! What is happening here?!"

"Geez, calm down."

"Calm down?! How can I calm down?! A human was just killed, and it happened right in front of my eyes!" Reimu pointed at the gruesome scene. "Why are you so nonchalant about this? Ah, forget it. I will deal with those youkai and end this incident right now."

Reimu stomped forward but Marisa grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back.

"What?!" Reimu screamed. What was this girl's problem? Wasn't she normally very eager to fight?

"Just calm down and look." Marisa pointed to the pool of blood.

"Hah?!" She didn't have time for this bullshit. "I don't want to look at that disgusti-"

Reimu gaped, her eyes were wide-open. The young man who she saw exploded earlier stood in the place that was supposed to be his own blood. No sight of injury could be found on the man's body.

"You look the same as me a while ago." Marisa commented. "For your information, they have been at it for like… fifteen times already. You know, killing and reviving stuff."

Fifteen times?! Those guys had been doing it continuously for the whole time?! Who in their right mind… Right, youkai, of course, who else. But she was certain that the man was a human, although his clothes were weird. No human in Gensokyo can come back to live after dying. They only became a ghost at most. So… outsider? An outsider here without her knowledge? Is this the hag doing again? But more importantly…

"And you just stand here and watch?!" Reimu screamed. "They are clearly breaking the rules!"

"Relax. It's not like there is any harm. Well, except for the guy." Marisa grinned. "And isn't it interesting? This is not something you can see everyday, you know. Although it is a bit disgusting to watch."

Interesting?! She called this interesting?! Did this girl hit her head somewhere? Or did those mushrooms finally make her go crazy?

"Aren't you tenacious, onii-chan?" The blond vampire panted slightly. It seemed she couldn't use that power without some cost.

"[That's my specialty.]" Kumagawa replied with his usual smile. "[Do you want some rest? Your onii-chan can wait.]"

"Thank you for your concern, onii-chan. But I'm not satisfied yet. Come, Lævateinn!" Follow her call, fire began to concentrate in her right hand as it formed a sword.

"[Flaming sword, huh? I'm really jealous right now.]" Two oversized screws appeared in his hands.

Reimu recognized it. They were the same thing she saw on the way here. They looked a bit different from the ones that pierced the two girls, however. So that was this guy's doing.

Kumagawa lowered his stance. His eyes narrowed as he pointed the screws toward his opponent. "[I only have these things. Hope you don't mind.]"

"Then… Let's have fun, onii-chan!"

Flandre charged forward. A fierce battle was about to began.

"So they decide to settle it in an old fashioned way. How about we deal with this girl in the meantime?"

Marisa pointed her thump up. Reimu followed her finger and finally noticed a similar looking youkai like the other one. It seemed she was too caught up with the strange scene to notice her.

"Okay. Just in time I want to vent this frustration on someone." Reimu scratched the back of her head. She would finish this as soon as possible and go back to sleep. She wasn't paid enough for this.

"Hoh… Deal with me, you said? Pretty arrogance, aren't you?" Remilia mocked. Behind her, several magic circles appeared. "Then try to entertain me!"

On this side, another fierce battle was about to begin as well.

* * *

The battles weren't really that fierce. With Reimu and Marisa double-teamed her, Remila had no chance to win. Of course, she tried her hardest but was still easily defeated. After that, Reimu used her yin-yang orb to blast away Flandre and an unlucky Kumagawa who stood in its path. Thus, knocking both of them out. Well, only Flandre was unconscious. Kumagawa woke up after five seconds, without a scratch, again. Reimu was very annoyed by this.

She then forced him to go to her shrine. Kumagawa, already lost his interest to fight and not want to earn the girl's ire, decided to be a good boy and followed her. Before going, Kumagawa pulled out his screws from the maid and the gatekeeper body. He explained those things wouldn't automatically disappear unless they waited for at least thirty years or so. Reimu didn't ask for more as she wanted to get back to the shrine as soon as possible. She would get her answer there.

Their way back to the shrine was annoying as well, with the guy screaming and pointing excitedly at everything in sight. This guy acted like a child who saw new things. Because of this, the fairy continuously shot at them on the whole way. Marisa laughed her ass off behind didn't help much either. She only laughed because it was her who had to deal with his antic. Only when she threatened to drop him down, he shut up.

"So, who the hell are you? How did you get here?"

That was the first thing she asked him when they got back. He introduced himself as Kumagawa Misogi, a Minus, whichever that was. He said he didn't know why he was here. He just came to check out the shrine he heard from some girls. And before he knew it, he was already here. The shrine he mentioned must be her shrine in the outside world. She didn't know people can accidentally go into Gensokyo from that shrine. She needed to investigate this later. Onto another matter…

"How are you still alive? Do you have some kind of ability?"

She didn't expect that he answered this honestly. He didn't seem to care about people knowing about his ability. And she thought she would need to beat the crap out of him to get answered. All Fiction, he called it. According to him, it allowed him to deny aspects of reality, to make anything nothing. So that was why he was alive even after being blown to pieces. He just simply made his death became nothing. What a frightening ability! This was beyond what she expected. His power might be even on par with the hag's. Marisa was completely engrossed in this, not that she was any different.

Kumagawa also told us about the thing he used to defeat the maid Sakuya and the other girl whose name she didn't remember. He called it Book Maker, his original Minus. When he stabbed someone with it, it brought the person to his level: body, spirit, technique, intellect, and talent; all fall to match Kumagawa, and thus, turned that person into the weakest person in the whole world. She didn't know why he regarded himself as the weakest. He didn't look that weak to her. If so, how can he even stab them with his screw?

When she asked him that, he said because he was the weakest person in the whole world, he knew everything about the weakness of a human body. Because of that, he can defeat them by targeting their weak points. Reimu could see a point there. As youkai body didn't look too much different from human body, he could exploit their weak points. Kumagawa also stated that she and Marisa didn't have a lot of weak points, which Marisa argued that a perfect girl like her didn't have a single weak point. But let's ignore that for now. Onto the final matter…

"What will you do from now on?"

"[?]"

"As you've known, this place is not your world. If you want, I can send you back."

"[Hmm…]" Kumagawa pondered with a hand on his chin. "[I think I will stay here.]"

Reimu sighed. What did she expect, anyway? And Marisa, you didn't need to look that happy.

"Do what you want." She sighed again. "Just don't cause any trouble."

"[Of course. I'll be a good boy and behave.]"

Kumagawa bid her farewell and walked out of the shrine, with Marisa following closely behind. He would cause troubles, she just knew it. And so, another troublemaker arrived in Gensokyo.

Reimu sighed for the third time.

* * *

 **This concludes the EoSD arc, as well as the prologue arc of this story. I think I make a lot of mistakes here and there, hope you don't mind. I'm also not good at writing long chapter. So there will be only 2k-4k words per chapter at best.  
**

 **About Yukari, she is still asleep. But she will appear soon. She is an important character in Touhou after all. I cannot make her become nothing.**


End file.
